


Years Rolled Slowly Past

by klutzy_girl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: For Jackie and Hyde, naming their twins is easier than they'd thought it'd be.





	Years Rolled Slowly Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own That '70s Show nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

When it came time to name their children - they were parents to twins! - Jackie and Hyde had an easier time than they thought they would (which surprised everybody, including themselves). And they also made Red and Kitty grandparents, something that absolutely thrilled the latter and made her glare at Donna and Eric (who definitely weren’t ready for a baby yet). “What are their names? Please tell me!” Kitty demanded impatiently as she continued to rock the oldest twin back and forth.

Jackie exchanged a knowing glance with her husband and grinned at him. “Switch babies,” she ordered.

Hyde slowly walked over to Kitty but they realized after only fifteen seconds that exchanging babies was impossible. “Jackie and I are going to have to figure this out at some point,” he murmured as Kitty handed the baby in her arms over to Donna. 

Hyde handed over the newborn in his arms to Kitty and then rejoined Jackie, wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “They’re adorable. I still can’t believe Steven Hyde knocked up Jackie Burkhart,” teased Donna with a smirk on her face.

Eric leaned over his wife’s shoulder and stared at the baby. “You two do make cute kids. Surprise!”

“Shut up, Eric. You’re lucky I’m too exhausted to burn you,” Jackie shot back. 

“Names, please.” Kitty’s patience had definitely run out and she needed to know now.

“Kitty, calm down,” Red tried but he stepped back when she glared at him.

“You want to tell them?” Jackie questioned Hyde after a series of yawn. All she wanted to do was hold her babies and sleep for the rest of her life. 

“Mrs. Forman, you’re holding Katherine Regina Hyde,” he informed them.

Red blinked while Kitty could only stare at them, speechless. “You named her after us?” she finally said after finding her voice. She tried to blink back tears but failed.

Jackie nodded. “Unlike our biological parents, you’ve been there for us every step of the way. You walked me down the aisle, Mr. Forman. We knew right away that we wanted to name one of our daughters after you both - we just didn’t expect two of them at once.” 

Hyde squirmed, just a little bit uncomfortable with how emotional this was getting. “You mean a lot to us - especially me. You took me in when you didn’t have to. Katie and her sister are going to know what you did for us. Plus, you are their grandparents.” 

“They stole our name,” Donna whisper grumbled to Eric.

“You’re not pregnant yet,” he whispered back. Then a thought occurred to him. “Are you?” 

She rolled her eyes. “No, but still!” She then turned to the new parents. “So what is her name? I can’t keep calling her ‘baby’.” 

“I’ll take over from here,” Jackie told her husband after he kissed the top of her head. “Donna, you’re holding Rhiannon Diana.” 

“Where’d you come up with Rhiannon?” That question came from a genuinely curious Red.

Realization struck Eric first and he gasped. “You named her after the song!” he accused, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn’t upset the twins.

Jackie just shrugged. “Guilty. I had to talk Steven into it but that wasn’t hard - I did have to push two of his babies out of my vagina so it was only fair.” 

Donna snorted. “She’s going to hold that against you for the rest of your lives, Hyde.”

“Eh. I don’t mind all that much. She did had to suffer through twelve hours of hell to have them. Plus, I vetoed her choice of Abigail for a middle name.” His unexpected beam could have lit up the hospital room.

“Man, you’ve still got it bad for her.” Eric just shook his head, grateful for best friend/brother was truly happy. 

Donna started laughing. “You tried to name one of your kids after ABBA?”

“I almost slipped it past him too but he figured it out like half an hour later. But I’m happy with Diana as a middle name.” She wondered how long it’d take Donna to figure out that it was chosen in honor of her (they had decided not to tell her, partially for that reason alone). 

When Katie opened her eyes and started crying, Kitty handed her namesake back over to Jackie and then stole Rhiannon off Donna. “You did good, kid. I’m proud of you,” Red told Hyde after pulling him aside.

“Thanks, Red.”

“I mean it, Steven. And I love my granddaughters but please don’t bring them over every day, like Kitty’s going to want. That’s too much crying.” He’d lose this battle and they both knew it, though. The two of them hugged but quickly pulled apart, hoping no one else saw (Eric did but he figured now wasn’t the time to burn him).

Eric looked down and checked his watch. “It’s getting late. We should probably go,” he told Donna and his parents.

“We’ll stop by to visit once you’re home.” Donna quickly hugged Jackie, checked in on the twins, and then reluctantly followed Eric, Kitty, and Red out the door.

Jackie yawned again. “You should get some sleep,” Hyde told her after setting the girls down in their bassinets.

“I can’t stop looking at them,” she admitted, watching as Rhiannon opened her eyes for a few seconds before closing them again.

“Me neither.” Hyde never imagined parenthood would feel like this, even after numerous talks with both Red and WB on the subject. He couldn’t wait to go home and actually start living their lives together.

“1985 is off to a good start, huh?” It was the second day of the new year and she looked forward to seeing what else it brought them.

“Definitely. I love you, doll.” He couldn’t imagine doing this with anybody else (didn’t want to either). It had taken them a long time and a lot of hard work to get to this point but they had made it. The effort to repair their relationship had definitely been worth it (and they were grateful to their friends - especially Eric - for stepping in to knock some sense into them). 

“Love you too, Steven.” Her eyes started to flutter shut and she gave into the urge to sleep.

Unlike them, Katie and Rhiannon would know love from the start - Jackie and Hyde would make sure of it as that was one of their priorities.


End file.
